1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel additives and more particularly to fuel additives having excellent solubility in fuel and detergency in intake systems and combustion chambers of gasoline engines and in nozzles of diesel engines. This invention also relates to fuel compositions containing such additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sludge or other objectionable deposits if formed in internal combustion engine fuel systems or combustion chambers of automobiles are responsible for engine trouble of abnormal rise in carbon monoxide and unburned hydrocarbon concentrations in the exhaust gases. It has thus far been proposed to use certain fuel additives, typically a gasoline detergent such as a polyetheramine-based or polyolefin-based detergent for removing or otherwise preventing deposits in the carburetors, electronic fuel injections, intake valves and other operative parts of automobiles.
Fuel additives to this end are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,301 and 4,160,648 wherein a polyether-based gasoline detergent is recited as being effective in removing or preventing deposits particularly on the fuel intake valves.
Intensive research efforts have been made in the automobile industry to eliminate or alleviate the adverse effect of exhaust gases upon human body and the environment together with the effort for fuel consumption reduction. However, since the conventional polyether amine-based or polyolefin-based gasoline detergents which can exhibit superior performances in removing or preventing deposits in intake valves but have tendency to increase deposits in combustion chambers, an overall improvement in exhaust gas has not been achieved yet. With this background in view, there has been a growing demand for more effective and advantageous fuel additives which are more excellent in detergency in the intake system and combustion chamber of a gasoline engine and which can exhibit a detergent capability even when the engine is under cold conditions.
It has also been pointed out that in a diesel engine deposits formed in the injection nozzles cause changes and delays in fuel flow rate, resulted in deteriorated running performance and exhaust gas. Therefore, there has also been demanded for fuel additives for diesel engines having superior detergent effects as well.
In view of the foregoing current situations, the present invention is intended to provide a novel fuel additive which exhibits superior performances over those of the conventional gasoline detergents and excels in detergency in the injection nozzles of a diesel engine as well as being itself free from becoming sludge.
After intensive research and efforts made to develop a fuel additive having superior detergency in the intake system and combustion chamber of a gasoline engine as well as in the injection nozzles of a diesel engine, it was found that a compound having a group represented by formula (1) below exhibits superior performances to conventional gasoline detergents.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fuel additive which comprises a compound having a group represented by formula (1) below. According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fuel composition which is obtained by adding a fuel additive comprising a compound having a group of formula (1) below to an internal combustion fuel
 greater than Cxe2x95x90=Nxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
The present invention is described in more detail below.
The fuel additive of the present invention comprises a compound having a group represented by the formula
 greater than Cxe2x95x90=Nxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
A compound having a group of formula (1) is usually obtained by reacting a primary amine and a carbonyl compound.
The compound having a group of formula (1) is exemplified by ones represented by the formula 
In formula (2), R1 and R2 are each independently either hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms. X is a group selected from groups of X1, X2, and X3. Y is a group selected from groups of Y1, Y2, Y3, and Y4. xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is an integer of 0 or 1.
X1 is a group represented by the formula
xe2x80x94(AO)bxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
wherein A is an alkylene group having 1 to 18 carbon atoms, b is an integer from 0 to 200, R3 is either hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 300 carbon atoms.
X2 is a nitrogen-containing group represented by the formula 
wherein R4 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, R5 is either hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, R6 is either hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 300 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) wherein b is not 0, and c is an integer from 1 to 5.
X3 is a group having a nitrogen-containing cyclic compound residue represented by the formula 
wherein R7 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, the cyclic compound may have oxygen other than hydrogen, carbon, and nitrogen, and d is an integer of 0 or 1.
Y1 is a group represented by the formula 
wherein R12 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and e is an integer of 0 or 1.
Y2 is a group represented by the formula 
wherein R13 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and f is an integer of 0 or 1.
Y3 is a group represented by the formula 
wherein R14 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, g is an integer from 1 to 5, and h is an integer of 0 or 1.
Y4 is a group represented by the formula 
wherein R15 and R16 are each independently an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and i is an integer from 0 to 5.
In formula (2), R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms but is preferably a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 24 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl or alkylcycloalkyl group, i.e., cycloalkyl substituted by alkyl, having 5 to 13 carbon atoms, a straight or branched alkenyl group having 2 to 24 carbon atoms, an aryl or alkylaryl group, i.e., aryl substituted by alkyl, having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, or an arylalkyl group, i.e., alkyl substituted by aryl, having 7 to 19 carbon atoms.
Preferred alkyl groups for R1 and R2 are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, straight or branched pentyl, straight or branched hexyl, straight or branched heptyl, straight or branched octyl, straight or branched nonyl, straight or branched decyl, straight or branched undecyl, straight or branched dodecyl, straight or branched tridecyl, straight or branched tetradecyl, straight or branched pentadecil, straight or branched hexadecyl, straight or branched heptadecyl, straight or branched octadecyl, straight or branched nonadecyl, straight or branched eicosyl, straight or branched heneicosyl, straight or branched docosyl, straight or branched tricosyl, and straight or branched tetracosyl groups.
Preferred cycloalkyl groups for R1 and R2 are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and cycloheptyl groups.
Preferred alkylcycloalkyl groups are metylcyclopentyl, dimethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), ethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), ethylmethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), trimethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), diethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), ethyldimethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylmethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched dipropylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylethylmethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), methylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), dimethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), ethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), ethylmethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), trimethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), diethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), ethyldimethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylmethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched prorpylethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched dipropylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylethylmethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), methylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), dimethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), ethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), ethylmethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), trimethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), diethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), ethyldimethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylmethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched dipropylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), and straight or branched propylethylmethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers) groups.
Preferred alkenyl groups for R1 and R2 are vinyl, propenyl, isopropenyl, straight or branched butenyl, butadienyl, straight or branched pentenyl, straight or branched hexenyl, straight or branched heptenyl, straight or branched octenyl, straight or branched nonenyl, straight or branched undecenyl, straight or branched decenyl, straight or branched dodecenyl, straight or branched tridecenyl, straight or branched tetradecenyl, straight or branched pentadecanyl, straight or branched hexadecenyl, straight or branched heptadecenyl, straight or branched octadecenyl such as oleyl, straight or branched nonedecenyl, straight or branched eicosenyl, straight or branched heneicosenyl, straight or branched docosenyl, straight or branched tricosenyl, and straight or branched tetracosenyl groups.
Preferred aryl groups for R1 and R2 are phenyl and naphthyl groups. Preferred alkylaryl groups are tolyl (including all positional isomers), xylyl (including all positional isomers), ethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylphenyl (including all positional isomers), ethylmethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), trimethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched butylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylmethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), diethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), ethyldimethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), tetramethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched pentylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched hexylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched heptylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched octylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched nonylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched decylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched undecylphenyl (including all positional isomers), and straight or branched dodecylphenyl (including all positional isomers) groups. Preferred arylalkyl groups are benzyl, methylbenzyl (including all positional isomers), dimethylbenzyl (including all positional isomers), phenethyl, methylphenethyl (including all positional isomers), and dimethylphenethyl (including all positional isomers) groups.
Among these, more preferred for each R1 and R2 are hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 18 carbon atoms. Most preferred are a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a phenyl group, and a straight or branched alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms.
A carbonyl compound used to obtain a compound of formula (2) is an aldehyde compound in the case where at least one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen, and a ketone compound in the case where both of R1 and R2 are hydrocarbon groups.
Specific examples of such an aldehyde compound are formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, butylaldehyde, and benzaldehyde. Specific examples of such a ketone compound are acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl-n-propyl ketone, methyl isopropyl ketone, methyl butyl ketone (including all isomers), methyl pentyl ketone (including all isomers), methyl hexyl ketone (including all isomers), methyl heptyl ketone (including all isomers), methyl octyl ketone (including all isomers), diethyl ketone, ethyl-n-propyl ketone, ethyl isopropyl ketone, ethyl butyl ketone (including all isomers), ethyl pentyl ketone (including all isomers), ethyl hexyl ketone (including all isomers), ethyl heptyl ketone (including all isomers), ethyl octyl ketone (including all isomers), dipropyl ketone (including all isomers), propyl butyl ketone (including all isomers), propyl pentyl ketone (including all isomers), propyl hexyl ketone (including all isomers), propyl heptyl ketone (including all isomers), propyloctyl ketone (including all isomers), dibutyl ketone (including all isomers), butyl pentyl ketone (including all isomers), butyl hexyl ketone (including all isomers), butyl heptyl ketone (including all isomers), butyl octyl ketone (including all isomers), acetophenone, propiophenone, benzophenone, 2-methyl naphthone, 2-ethyl naphthone, 2-benzonaphtone, methyl benzyl ketone, ethyl benzyl ketone, propyl benzyl ketone (including all isomers), butyl benzyl ketone (including all isomers), cyclopentanone, cyclohexanone, cycloheptanone, and cyclooctanone.
Next, groups of X1 through X3 represented by X in formula (2) are described in this order.
X1 is a group represented by the formula
xe2x80x94(AO)bxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
wherein A is an alkylene group having 1 to 18 carbon atoms, b is an integer from 0 to 200, R3 is either hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 300 carbon atoms.
Examples of a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 300 carbon atoms represented by R3 are those already exemplified with respect to R1 and R2, such as straight or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl or alkylcycloalkyl groups having 5 to 13 carbon atoms, straight or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl or alkylaryl groups having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, and arylalkyl groups having 7 to 19 carbon atoms. R3 may be a residue derived from an olefin polymer having a weight-average molecular weight of 300 to 4,200, preferably 500 to 3,000, such as ethylene, propylene, 1-butylene, 2-butylene and isobutylene.
R3 is preferably hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group, an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, or a residue derived from polypropylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000 or from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000. R3 is more preferably hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a cyclohexyl group, a phenyl group, an alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or a residue derived from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 700 to 2,000. R3 is most preferably hydrogen or a residue derived from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 700 to 1,500.
xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in formula (3) is an alkylene group having 2 to 18 carbon atoms, preferably having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and more preferably having 2 to 4 carbon atoms. Specific examples of the alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms are ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), butylene (1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene), 1,2-dimethylethylene, 1,1-dimethylethylene, and 2,2-dimethylethylene groups.
In the case where b is 2 or greater, a plurality of xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d groups may be the same or different in the same molecule.
(AO) in formula (3) indicates the main chain derived from an alkyleneoxide. Specific examples of the alkyleneoxides are ethyleneoxide, propyleneoxide, 1,2-butyleneoxide, 2,3-butyleneoxide and isobutyleneoxide. These alkyleneoxides may be homopolymers, or random- or block-copolymers thereof.
xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d in formula (3) is an integer from 0 to 200, preferably 0 to 100.
In the case where b is not 0, R3 is preferably hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 24 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl or alkylcycloalkyl group having 5 to 13 carbon atoms, a straight or branched alkenyl group having 2 to 24 carbon atoms, an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, or an arylalkyl group having 7 to 19 carbon atoms; more preferably hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group having 5 to 7 carbon atoms, or an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 18 carbon atoms; still more preferably hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cyclohexyl, phenyl, or an alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms; and most preferably hydrogen.
X2 is a nitrogen-containing group represented by the formula 
wherein R4 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, R5 is either hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) wherein b is not 0, R6 is either hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 300 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, and c is an integer from 1 to 5.
R4 in formula (4) is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms. Specific examples of such an alkylene group are ethylene, propylene (1-methylethlene, 2-methylethlene), trimethylene, butylene (1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene), 1,2-dimethylethylene, 2,2-dimethylethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene, tetramethylene, pentylene (1-butylethylene, 2-butylethylene), 1-ethyl-1-methylethylene, 1-ethyl-2-methylethylene, 1,1,2-trimethylethylene, 1,2,2-trimethylethylene, 1-ethyltrimethylene, 2-ethyltrimethylene, 3-ethyltrimethylene, 1,1-dimethyltrimethylene, 1,2-dimethyltrimethylene, 1,3-dimethyltrimethylene, 2,3-dimethyltrimethylene, 3,3-dimethyltrimethylene, 1-methyltetramethylene, 2-methyltetramethylene, 3-methyltetramethylene, 4-methyltetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexylenen (1-butylethylene, 2-butylethylene), 1-methyl-1-propylethylene, 1-methyl-2-propylethylene, 2-methyl-2-propylethylene, 1,1-diethylethylene, 1,2-diethylethylene, 2,2-diethylethylene, 1-ethyl-1,2-dimethylethylene, 1-ethyl-2,2-dimethylethylene, 2-ethyl-1,1-dimethylethylene, 2-ethyl-1,2-dimethylethylene, 1,1,2,2-tetramethylethylene, 1-propyltrimethylene, 2-propyltrimethylene, 1-propyltrimethylene, 1-ethyl-1-methyltrimethylene, 1-ethyl-2-methyltrimethylene, 1-ethyl-3-methyltrimethylene, 2-ethyl-1-methyltrimethylene, 2-ethyl-2-methyltrimethylene, 2-ethyl-3-methyltrimethylene, 3-ethyl-1-methyltrimethylene, 3-ethyl-2-methyltrimethylene, 3-ethyl-3-methyltrimethylene, 1,1,2-trimetyltrimethylene, 1,1,3-trimetyltrimethylene, 1,2,2-trimetyltrimethylene, 1,2,3-trimetyltrimethylene, 1,3,3-trimetyltrimethylene, 2,2,3-trimetyltrimethylene, 2,3,3-trimetyltrimethylene, 1-ethyltetramethylene, 2-ethyltetramethylene, 3-ethyltetramethylene, 4-ethyltetramethylene, 1,1-dimethyltetramethylene, 1,2-dimethyltetramethylene, 1,3-dimethyltetramethylene, 1,4-dimethyltetramethylene, 2,2-dimethyltetramethylene, 2,3-dimethyltetramethylene, 2,4-dimethyltetramethylene, 3,3-dimethyltetramethylene, 3,4-dimethyltetramethylene, 4,4-dimethyltetramethylene, 1-methylpentamethylene, 2-methylpentamethylene, 3-methylpentamethylene, 4-methylpentamethylene, 5-methylpentamethylene, and hexamethylene groups.
Among these, R4 is preferably an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), trimethylene, butylene (1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene), 1,2-dimethylethylene, 2,2-dimethylethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene and tetramethylene groups, and more preferably an alkylene group having 2 or 3 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene) and trimethylene groups.
R5 in formula (4) is either hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0. Specific examples of such an alkyl group are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, and tert-butyl groups. Among these, R5 is preferably hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, and more preferably hydrogen, methyl or ethyl group.
R6 in formula (4) is either hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 300 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0. Specific examples of such a hydrocarbon group are those already exemplified with respect to R1 and R2, such as straight or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl or alkylcycloalkyl groups having 5 to 13 carbon atoms, straight or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl or alkylaryl groups having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, and arylalkyl groups having 7 to 19 carbon atoms. R6 may be a residue derived from an olefin polymer having a weight-average molecular weight of 300 to 4,200, preferably 500 to 3,000, such as ethylene, propylene, 1-butylene, 2-butylene and isobutylene.
R6 is preferably hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, a residue derived from polypropylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000 or from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0. R6 is more preferably hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a phenyl group, an alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, a residue derived from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 700 to 2,000, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0.
xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d in formula (4) is an integer from 1 to 5, preferably from 1 to 4, and more preferably from 1 to 3.
A group represented by formula (10) contained in a group of formula (4) has 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 4, and more preferably 1 to 3 constituting units represented by formula (11): 
wherein R4, R5 and c are as defined in formula (4).
Therefore, the group of formula (10) is a group which may be comprised of constituting units of formula (11) in the following manner:
(1) homopolymer of one kind of the constituting unit of formula (11), and
(2) random-, alternating- or block bonded polymer of more than one kind of constituting units of formula (11).
Preferred nitrogen-containing groups of formula (4) are those of formula (4) wherein R4 is an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, R5 is either hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, R6 is either hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, a residue derived from polypropylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000 or from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, and c is an integer from 1 to 4. The most preferred are those of formula (4) wherein R4 is either ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), or trimethylene group, R5 is either hydrogen, methyl or ethyl group, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, R6 is either hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, phenyl group, a straight or branched alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, a residue derived from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 700 to 2,000, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, and c is an integer from 1 to 3.
In the case where both R5 and R6 are hydrogen, amino groups are present at the terminal ends. These amino groups are reacted with carbonyl groups, and the resulting compound has two group of formula (1) in one molecule as represented by the formula 
wherein R1, R2, Y, and a are as defined in formula (2), and R4, R5, and c are as defined in formula (4).
Such a compound is also within the scope of the present invention.
X3 is a group having a nitrogen-containing cyclic compound residue, represented by the formula 
wherein R7 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, the cyclic compound may have oxygen other than hydrogen, carbon, and nitrogen, and d is an integer of 0 or 1.
R7 in formula (5) is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms. Specific examples of such an alkylene group are those exemplified with respect to R4. Among these, R4 is preferably an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), trimethylene, butylene (1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene), 1,2-dimethylethylene, 2,2-dimethylethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene and tetramethylene groups, and more preferably an alkylene group having 2 or 3 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene) and trimethylene groups.
A group of formula (5) has a residue of a nitrogen-containing cyclic compound represented by the formula 
The nitrogen-containing cyclic compound may have oxygen other than carbon and nitrogen as the ring-constituting atom. The cyclic compound may be a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring but is preferably a 5- or 6-membered ring. The cyclic compound may have a double bond in a ring.
Specific examples of the cyclic compound are pyrrole, piperidine, piperazine, and morpholine. Among these, preferred are piperidine, piperazine, and morpholine.
Other than these compounds, a compound of formula (13) may be the above-mentioned cyclic compounds bonding to a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
The hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms may be a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl or alkylcycloalkyl group having 5 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched alkenyl group having 2 to 10 carbon atoms, and an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, and an arylalkyl group having 7 to 10 carbon atoms.
Specific examples of the alkyl group are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, straight or branched pentyl, straight or branched hexyl, straight or branched heptyl, straight or branched octyl, straight or branched nonyl, and straight or branched decyl groups.
Specific examples of the cycloalkyl group are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and cycloheptyl groups. Preferred alkylcycloalkyl groups are metylcyclopentyl, dimethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), ethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), ethylmethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), trimethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), diethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), ethyldimethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylmethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylethylcyclopentyl (including all positional isomers), methylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), dimethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), ethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), ethylmethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), trimethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), diethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), ethyldimethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylmethylcyclohexyl (including all positional isomers), methylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), dimethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), ethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), ethylmethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers), trimethylcycloheptyl (including all positional isomers).
Specific examples of the alkenyl groups are vinyl, propenyl, isopropenyl, straight or branched butenyl, butadienyl, straight or branched pentenyl, straight or branched hexenyl, straight or branched heptenyl, straight or branched octenyl, straight or branched nonenyl, and straight or branched decenyl.
Specific examples of the aryl group are phenyl and naphthyl groups. Specific examples of the alkylaryl group are tolyl (including all positional isomers), xylyl (including all positional isomers), ethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylphenyl (including all positional isomers), ethylmethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), trimethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched butylphenyl (including all positional isomers), straight or branched propylmethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), diethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), ethyldimethylphenyl (including all positional isomers), and tetramethylphenyl (including all positional isomers). Preferred arylalkyl groups are benzyl, methylbenzyl (including all positional isomers), dimethylbenzyl (including all positional isomers), phenethyl, methylphenethyl (including all positional isomers), and dimethylphenethyl (including all positional isomers) groups.
The hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms is preferably an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and more preferably an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
A group of formula (5) is preferably a group, wherein R7 is an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms and d is an integer of 0 or 1, having a residue of piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, or any of these compounds to which an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms bonds. A group of formula (5) is most preferably a group wherein R7 is ethylene or propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene) group, and d is an integer of 0 or 1, having a residue of piperazine, morpholine, or any of these compounds to which an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms bonds.
X in formula (2) is preferably a group of X1 or X2.
Next, Y1 through Y4 from which Y in formula (2) is selected are described below.
Y1 is a group represented by the formula 
wherein R12 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and e is an integer of 0 or 1.
Specific examples of preferred alkylene groups for R12 are those as already exemplified with respect to R4. More specifically, preferred are alkylene groups having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), trimethylene, butylene (1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene), 1,2-dimethylethylene, 2,2-dimethylethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene and tetramethylene groups, and more preferred are alkylene groups having 2 or 3 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene) and trimethylene groups.
xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d in formula (6) is an integer of 0 or 1.
Y2 is a group represented by the formula 
wherein R13 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and f is an integer of 0 or 1.
Specific examples of preferred alkylene groups for R13 are those as already exemplified with respect to R4. More specifically, preferred are alkylene groups having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), trimethylene, butylene (1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene), 1,2-dimethylethylene, 2,2-dimethylethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene and tetramethylene groups, and more preferred are alkylene groups having 2 or 3 carbon atoms such as, ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene) and trimethylene groups.
xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d in formula (7) is an integer of 0 or 1.
Y3 is a group represented by the formula 
wherein R14 is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, g is an integer from 1 to 5, and h is an integer of 0 or 1.
Specific examples of preferred alkylene groups for R14 are those as already exemplified with respect to R4. More specifically, preferred are alkylene groups having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), trimethylene, butylene (1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene), 1,2-dimethylethylene, 2,2-dimethylethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene and tetramethylene groups, and more preferred are alkylene groups having 2 or 3 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene) and trimethylene groups.
xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d in formula (8) is an integer from 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 4, more preferably 1 to 3. xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d in formula (8) is an integer of 0 or 1.
Y4 is a group represented by the formula 
wherein R15 and R16 are each independently an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and i is an integer from 0 to 5.
Specific examples of preferred alkylene groups for R15 and R16 are those as already exemplified with respect to R4. More specifically, preferred are alkylene groups having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), trimethylene, butylene (1-ethylethylene, 2-ethylethylene), 1,2-dimethylethylene, 2,2-dimethylethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene and tetramethylene groups, and more preferred are alkylene groups having 2 or 3 carbon atoms, such as ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene), and trimethylene groups.
xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d in formula (9) is an integer from 0 to 5, preferably 0 to 4, and more preferably 0 to 3.
Preferred compounds having a group of formula (1) are those represented by formula (2) wherein R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, or an aryl or alkylaryl having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, X is a group selected from groups of X1 through X3, Y is a group selected from groups of Y1 through Y4, and a is an integer of 0 or 1;
X1 being a group of formula (3) wherein R3 is either hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group, an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, or a residue derived from polypropylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000 or from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000, A is an alkylene group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and b is an integer from 0 to 200,
X2 being a group of formula (4) wherein R4 an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, R5 is either hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, R6 is either hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an aryl or alkylaryl group having 6 to 18 carbon atoms, a residue derived from polypropylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000 or from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, and c is an integer from 1 to 4,
X3 being a group of formula (5) wherein R7 is an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, the nitrogen-containing cyclic compound residue is a residue of either piperidine, piperadine, morpholine, or any one of these compounds to which an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms bonds, and d is an integer of 0 or 1; and
Y1 being a group of formula (6) wherein R12 is an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and e is an integer of 0 or 1,
Y2 being a group of formula (7) wherein R13 is an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and f is an integer of 0 or 1,
Y3 being a group of formula (8) wherein R14 is an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, g is an integer from 1 to 4, and h is an integer of 0 or 1, and
Y4 being a group of formula (9) wherein R15 and R16 are each independently an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and i is an integer from 0 to 4.
More preferred compounds having a group of formula (1) are those represented by formula (2) wherein R1 and R2 are each independently a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a phenyl group, a straight or branched alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, X is a group of either X1 or X2, Y is a group selected from Y1 through Y4 groups, and a is an integer of 0 or 1;
X1 being a group of formula (3) wherein R3 is either hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group, an alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or a residue derived from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 700 to 2,000, A is an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and b is an integer from 0 to 100, and
X2 being a group of formula (4) wherein R4 is either ethylene, propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylene) or trimethylene group, R5 is either hydrogen, methyl, ethyl group, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, R6 is either hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a phenyl group, an alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, a residue derived from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 700 to 2,000, or a group of formula (3) provided that b is not 0, and c is an integer from 1 to 3; and
Y1 being a group of formula (6) wherein e is 0,
Y2 being a group of formula (7) wherein f is 0,
Y3 being a group of formula (8) wherein R14 is either ethylene, propylene (1-methylehtylene, 2-methylethylene), or trimethylene group, g is an integer from 1 to 3, and h is 1, and
Y4 being a group of formula (9) wherein R15 and R16 are each independently either ethylene, propylene (1-methylehtylene, 2-methylethylene), or trimethylene group, and i is an integer from 0 to 3.
The most preferred compounds having a group of formula (1) are those represented by formula (2) wherein R1 and R2 are each independently a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a phenyl group, a straight or branched alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, X is a X1 group, Y is a group of either Y1 or Y3, and a is an integer of 0 or 1;
X1 being a group of formula (3) wherein R3 is either hydrogen, a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a cyclohexyl group, a phenyl group, an alkylaryl group having 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or a residue derived from polyisobutylene having a weight-average molecular weight of 700 to 1,500, A is an alkylene group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and b is an integer from 0 to 100; and
Y1 being a group of formula (6) wherein e is 0, and
Y3 being a group of formula (8) wherein R14 is either ethylene or propylene (1-methylethylene, 2-methylethylne) group, g is an integer of 1 or 2, and h is 1.
A compound having a group of formula (1) according to the present invention may be produced by any suitable method. For instance, the compound of the present invention may be produced by heating and dehydrating a compound of formula (14) below having a primary amino group in the molecule and a compound of formula (15) below having a carbonyl group in the molecule: 
wherein X, Y and a are as defined in formula (2), and R1 and R are as defined in formula (2).
The reaction is carried out using equimolecular amounts of a compound of formula (14) and a compound of formula (15). However, in order to accelerate the reaction, the reaction is preferably carried out by adding 1.0 to 10.0 mole times of excess compound having a carbonyl group which can easily remove the unreacted products after the reaction. The reaction temperature is not restricted but is usually within the range from 40 to 180xc2x0 C., preferably 80 to 150xc2x0 C.
The additive comprised of a compound having a group of formula (1) of the present invention is used as a fuel additive. The additive of the present invention is significantly useful as a gasoline- and gas oil- additive and is added to a base gasoline or to a gasoline composition obtained by mixing a base gasoline with other gasoline additive, or if necessary to a gas oil composition obtained by mixing a base gas oil with other gas oil additives.
The additive of the present invention is also significantly useful as a gasoline additive for direct injection gasoline engines as well as direct injection diesel engines. Furthermore, the additive of the present invention may be blended in a gasoline composition for direct injection gasoline engine or in a gas oil composition for direct injection diesel engines.
Although not restricted, a gasoline- or gas oil composition contains the additive comprised of a compound having a group of formula (1) of the present invention in an amount of 0.001 to 10 mass percent, based on the total mass of the composition.
In order to enhance detergency in the intake system or the combustion chamber of a gasoline engine, in the nozzles of a diesel engine, and in the combustion chamber of a direct injection gasoline engine, particularly the cavity formed on the upper surface of the pistons, the lower limit of the content of the additive of the present invention is 0.001 mass percent, preferably 0.003 mass percent, more preferably 0.005 mass percent, even more preferably 0.01 mass percent, and most preferably 0.015 mass percent.
Because no further enhancement effect can be expected at higher concentrations of the additive, the upper limit of the additive content in a gasoline- or gas oil-composition is 10 mass percent, preferably 5 mass percent, more preferably 4 mass percent, and most preferably 3 mass percent.
The above-mentioned base gasoline may be prepared with various gasoline components using conventional known methods. Such components may be light naphtha derived from atmospheric distillation of crude oil, cracked gasoline derived from catalytic cracking or hydrocracking, reformed gasoline obtainable by catalytic reforming, polymerized gasoline by olefin-polymerization, alkylates derived from addition reaction or alkylation of a hydrocarbon such as isobutane with a lower olefin, isomerized gasoline derived from conversion of light naphtha into isoparaffin using an isomerization device, de-n-paraffinized oil, butane, aromatic hydrocarbons and paraffinic fractions derivable from hydrocracking dimerized propylene.
Shown below is a typical blend formulation of an unleaded gasoline.
(1) reformed gasoline: 0-70 vol. %
(2) light fractions of reformed gasoline (boiling at 25-120xc2x0 C.): 0-35 vol. %
(3) heavy fractions of reformed gasoline (boiling at 110-200xc2x0 C.): 0-45 vol. %
(4) cracked gasoline: 0-50 vol. %
(5) light fractions of cracked gasoline (boiling at 25-90xc2x0 C.): 0-45 vol. %
(6) heavy fractions of cracked gasoline (boiling at 90-200xc2x0 C.): 0-40 vol. %
(7) alkylate: 0-40 vol. %
(8) paraffin fraction derived from dimerization and subsequent hydrogenation of propylene: 0-30 vol. %
(9) isomerized gasoline: 0-30 vol. %
(10) MTBE: 0-15 vol. %
(11) light naphtha: 0-20 vol. %
(12) butane: 0-10 vol. %
If the benzene content of a base gasoline needs to be reduced, the reformed gasoline may be added in smaller amount because it contains more benzene than the other gasoline components. Alternatively, the content of benzene may be reduced by using a reformed gasoline which is reduced in the benzene content by any suitable methods given below:
(1) removing benzene fraction by distilling a reformed gasoline
(2) extracting benzene in a reformed gasoline with a solvent such as sulfolane
(3) converting benzene into another compound by the following methods (A), (B) or (C),
(A) converting benzene by hydrogenating into cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane or the like,
(B) converting benzene by reacting it with C9 or greater aromatic hydrocarbon into toluene, xylene, ethylbenzene or the like
(C) alkylating benzene with lower olefins such as ethylene and propylene or with lower alcohols such as methanol and ethanol,
(4) using a reformer feed of desulfurization heavy naphtha derived from removal of C6 hydrocarbon by distillation, and
(5) controlling the operation conditions of a catalyst reforming apparatus.
A gasoline composition containing the additive of the present invention may contain other gasoline additives.
Specific examples of such gasoline additives which can be used in combination with the additive according to the present invention are detergent dispersants other than the above-described polyetheramines and polyethers, such as succinimide and polyalkylamine; phenol- or amine-based oxidation inhibitors; metal deactivators such as Schiff-type compounds and thioamide-type compounds; surface ignition preventers such as organophosphorus-derived compounds; antiicing agents such as polyalcohols and ethers thereof; combustion improvers such as alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts of organic acids and sulfuric esters of higher alcohols; anistatic additives such as anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants and amphoteric surfactants; dyes such as azo dyes; corrosion inhibitors such as alkenyl succinate; identifying agents such as quinizarine and coumarin, and malodorants such as natural essential-based aromatics. One or more of these additives may be blended in a gasoline composition in an amount which is preferably 0.1 mass percent or less, based on the total mass of the gasoline composition.
No particular limitation is imposed on the properties and components of a gasoline composition containing a base gasoline, the additive of the present invention, and other additives blended as required. The gasoline composition will preferably exhibit the following distillation properties measured in accordance with JIS K 2254 xe2x80x9cPetroleum products-Determination of distillation characteristicsxe2x80x9d.
The lower limit of the initial point is preferably 20xc2x0 C., and more preferably 25xc2x0 C. An initial point of lower than 20xc2x0 C. would lead to poor startability of an engine at higher temperatures. The upper limit of the initial point is preferably 45xc2x0 C., more preferably 40xc2x0 C., and further more preferably 35xc2x0 C. An initial point which is higher than 45xc2x0 C. would lead to poor startability of an engine at lower temperatures.
The lower limit of (T10) is preferably 35xc2x0 C., and more preferably 40xc2x0 C. A (T10) of lower than 35xc2x0 C. would lead to poor startability of an engine at higher temperatures. The upper limit of (T10) is preferably 55xc2x0 C., more preferably 50xc2x0 C., and further more preferably 48xc2x0 C. A (T10) of higher than 55xc2x0 C. would lead to poor low-temperature drivability.
The lower limit of (T30) is 55xc2x0 C., and preferably 60xc2x0 C. A (T30) of lower than 55xc2x0 C. would invite objectionable high temperature drivability and cause gasoline coking in engine injectors. The upper limit of (T30) is 75xc2x0 C., preferably 70xc2x0 C. and more preferably 68xc2x0 C. A (T30) which is higher than 75xc2x0 C. would lead to aggravated low-temperature drivability.
The lower limit of (T50) is 75xc2x0 C., and preferably 80xc2x0 C. A (T50) of lower than 75xc2x0 C. would adversely affect high-temperature drivability. The upper limit of (T50) is 100xc2x0 C., preferably 95xc2x0 C., and more preferably 93xc2x0 C. A (T50) which is higher than 100xc2x0 C. would adversely affect low- and normal-temperature drivability.
The lower limit of (T70) is 100xc2x0 C., while the upper limit of (T70) is 130xc2x0 C., preferably 125xc2x0 C., more preferably 123xc2x0 C., and most preferably 120xc2x0 C. A (T70) which is higher than 130xc2x0 C. would adversely affect low- and normal- temperature drivability.
The lower limit of (T90) is 110xc2x0 C., and preferably 120xc2x0 C. A (T90) of lower than 110xc2x0 C. would cause reduced fuel consumption efficiency. The upper limit of (T90) is 160xc2x0 C., preferably 150xc2x0 C., and more preferably 140xc2x0 C. A (T90) which is higher than 160xc2x0 C. would affect low- and normal-temperature drivability and cause the increase of exhaust gas emission, the deterioration of engine oil and the formation of sludge.
The lower limit of the end point is preferably 130xc2x0 C., while the upper limit thereof is 210xc2x0 C., preferably 200xc2x0 C., more preferably 195xc2x0 C., and most preferably 190xc2x0 C. An end point which is higher than 210xc2x0 C. would lead to poor drivability at normal temperatures.
The gasoline composition has a vapor pressure which is 70 kPa or less, preferably 65 kPa or less, more preferably 60 kPa or less, and most preferably 55 kPa or less in order to avoid the occurrence of coking in engine injectors and suppress the amount of evaporation emission. The term xe2x80x9cvapor pressurexe2x80x9d used herein denotes Reid vapor pressure (RVP) measured in accordance with JIS K 2258 xe2x80x9cTesting Method for Crude Oil and Vapor Pressure of Petroleum Products (Reid Method)xe2x80x9d.
Although not restricted, the density at 15xc2x0 C. of the gasoline composition is within the range of 0.73 to 0.77 g/cm3. The lower limit of density is 0.73 g/cm3, and preferably 0.735 g/cm3, as density less than 0.73 g/cm3 would decrease fuel consumption efficiency. The upper limit of density is 0.77 g/cm3, and preferably 0.76 g/cm3. Density in excess of 0.77 g/cm3 would lead to insufficient acceleration and spark plug smoldering. The density used herein denotes a density determined by JIS K 2249 xe2x80x9cCrude petroleum and petroleum products-Determination of density and petroleum measurement tables based on a reference temperature (15xc2x0 C.)xe2x80x9d.
The gasoline composition is substantially free of alkyl lead compounds such as tetraethyl lead. Even though the gasoline composition contains very small amount of such lead compounds, the amount thereof is preferably held below the lower threshold specified by JIS K 2255 xe2x80x9cPetroleum products-Gasoline-Determination of Lead Contentxe2x80x9d.
The gasoline composition has a research octane number (RON) which is 89 or greater, preferably 90 or greater, more preferably 90.5 or greater, and most preferably 91 or greater. In order to enhance anti-knocking performance during high-speed driving, the gasoline composition should have a motor octane number (MON) which is 80 or greater, preferably 80.5 or greater, and most preferably 81 or greater. Both RON and MON denote the values measured in accordance with JIS K 2280 xe2x80x9cPetroleum products-Fuels-Determination of octane number, cetane number and calculation of cetane indexxe2x80x9d.
The contents of paraffins, olefins and aromatics in the gasoline composition according to the present invention are preferably as follows:
(V(P)) of the gasoline composition is in the range of 50 to 100 percent by volume, preferably 60 to 100 percent by volume, more preferably 70 to 100 percent by volume with the objectives of precluding gasoline coking in the injectors of an engine, and reducing spark plug smoldering and the ozone-generation ability of exhaust gas as well as the concentration of benzene contained therein, and avoiding the generation of soot.
(V(O)) of the gasoline composition is in the range of 0 to 15 percent by volume, preferably 0 to 10 percent by volume, more preferably 0 to 7 percent by volume, and most preferably 0 to 5 percent by volume with the objective of precluding gasoline coking in the injectors of an engine.
(V(Ar)) of the gasoline composition is in the range of 0 to 35 percent by volume, preferably 0 to 30 percent by volume, more preferably 0 to 25 percent by volume, and most preferably 0 to 20 percent by volume with the objective of, reducing spark plug smoldering and the ozone-formability of exhaust gas as well as the concentration of benzene contained therein, and avoiding the generation of soot.
V(P), V(O) and V(Ar) are the values obtained by the measurement in accordance with JIS K 2536 xe2x80x9cLiquid petroleum products-Testing method of componentsxe2x80x9d.
The gasoline composition preferably meets the following conditions:
when V(PA)xe2x89xa00, V(MA)/V(PA): greater than 1
V(Bz) denotes the amount of benzene, based on the total gasoline composition and is in the range of 0 to 1 percent by volume, preferably 0 to 0.5 percent by volume. A V(Bz) which is 0-1 volume percent of benzene is contributive to an reduction in the benzene concentration in the exhaust gas.
V(Tol) and V(C8A) denote the amount of toluene and the amount of an aromatic hydrocarbon having 8 carbon atoms, respectively, based on the total gasoline composition. V(Tol) is 0 to 30 percent by volume, preferably 0 to 20 percent by volume, while V(C8A) should be 0 to 20 percent by volume, preferably 0 to 15 percent by volume. The aromatic hydrocarbon having 8 carbon atoms may be either ethylbenzene or xylene (including all positional isomers).
V(C9A) denotes the amount of an aromatic hydrocarbon having 9 carbon atoms, based on the total gasoline composition. V(C9A) is 0 to 5 percent by volume, preferably 0 to 3 percent by volume in order to lower the ozone generating ability of exhaust gas. The aromatic hydrocarbon having 9 carbon atoms may be n-propylbenzene, isopropylbenzene (cumene), ethylmethylbenzene (inclusive of all positional isomers) and trimethylbenzene (inclusive of all positional isomers).
V(C10+A) denotes the amount of aromatic hydrocarbons having 10 or more carbon atoms, based on the total gasoline composition. V(C10+A) is 0 to 3 percent by volume, preferably 0 to 1 percent by volume, and more preferably 0 percent by volume in order to lower the ozone generating ability of exhaust gas. The aromatic hydrocarbon having 10 or more carbon atoms may be diethylbenzene (inclusive of all positional isomers), dimethylethylbenzene (inclusive of all positional isomers), tetramethylbenzene (inclusive of all positional isomers) and n-butylmethylbenzene (inclusive of all positional isomers).
V(MA) and V(PA) denote the amount of an aromatic hydrocarbon having one alkyl substituent (vol. %) and the amount of an aromatic hydrocarbon having more than two alkyl substituents (vol. %), respectively, based on the total gasoline composition. In the present invention, if V(PA) is 0 or V(MA) is not 0, the ratio of V(MA) to V(PA) is held to 1 or greater, preferably 1.5 or greater, and more preferably 2 or greater.
The above V(Bz), V(Tol), V(C8A), V(C9A), V(C10+A), V(MA) and V(PA) are the values determined by a chromatography method in accordance with JIS K 2536 xe2x80x9cLiquid petroleum products-Testing Method of componentsxe2x80x9d.
V(C4) denotes the amount of a hydrocarbon having 4 carbon atoms, based on the total gasoline composition. V(C4) is 0 to 10 percent by volume, preferably 0 to 5 percent by volume, and more preferably 0 to 3 percent by volume with the objective of further reducing the amount of evaporative emission. The hydrocarbon having 4 carbon atoms may be any of n-butane, 2-methylbutane (isobutane), 1-butene, 2-butene and 2-methylpropene.
V(C5) denotes the amount of an aliphatic hydrocarbon having 5 carbon atoms, based on the total gasoline composition. The lower limit of V(C5) is 10 percent by volume, and preferably 15 percent by volume. The upper limit of V(C5) is 35 percent by volume, and preferably 30 percent by volume. A concentration of more than 10 percent by volume of the aliphatic hydrocarbon having 5 carbon atoms is contributive to the production of a gasoline composition which is capable of providing an excellent drivability at normal temperatures. A concentration of less than 35 percent by volume of the aliphatic hydrocarbon having 5 carbon atoms is contributive to the production of a gasoline composition which is capable of providing an excellent engine performance at high temperature. With the objective of precluding gasoline coking in the injectors of an engine, it is preferred that the unsaturated hydrocarbon content (V(C5O) in the aliphatic hydrocarbon having 5 carbon atoms is 0 percent by volume, or that the ratio of the saturated hydrocarbon content to unsaturated hydrocarbon content (V(C5p)/(V(C5O), is 1 or greater, preferably 1.5 or greater, more preferably 2 or greater, and most preferably 3 or greater. The saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon having 5 carbon atoms may be n-pentane, 2-methylbutane (isopentane) and 2,2-dimethylpropane (neopentane), while the unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon having 5 carbon atoms may be 1-pentene, 2-pentene, 2-methyl-1-butene, 2-methyl-2-butene, and 3-methyl-1-butene.
V(C6) denotes the amount of an aliphatic hydrocarbon having 6 carbon atoms, based on the total gasoline composition. The lower limit of V(C6) is 10 percent by volume, and preferably 15 percent by volume, while the upper limit of V(C6) should be 30 percent by volume, and preferably 25 percent by volume. A concentration of 10 percent by volume or greater of the aliphatic hydrocarbon having 6 carbon atoms is contributive to provide an excellent normal temperature engine performance. A concentration of 30 percent by volume or less of the aliphatic hydrocarbon having 6 carbon atoms is contributive to provide an excellent high temperature drivability. With the objective of precluding gasoline coking in the injectors of an engine, it is preferred that the unsaturated hydrocarbon content (V(C6o)) in the C6 aliphatic hydrocarbon is 0 percent by volume, or that the ratio of the saturated hydrocarbon content to unsaturated hydrocarbon content (V(C6p)/(V(C6o)), is 2 or greater, preferably 3 or greater, more preferably 5 or greater, and most preferably 10 or greater. Specific examples of the saturated hydrocarbon having 6 carbon atoms are n-hexane, 2-methylpentane, 3-methylpentane, 2,2-dimethylbutane, and 2,3-dimethylbutane. Specific examples of the unsaturated hydrocarbon having 6 carbon atoms are 1-hexene, 2-hexene, 3-hexene, 2-methyl-1-pentene, 3-methyl-1-pentene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 2-methyl-2-pentene, 3-methyl-2-pentene, 4-methyl-2-pentene, 2,3-dimethyl-1-butene, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butene, and 2,3-dimethyl-2-butene.
V(C7+P) denotes the amount of a saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon having 7 or more carbon atoms, based on the total gasoline composition. The lower limit of V(C7+P) is 10 percent by volume, and preferably 20 percent by volume, while the upper limit of V(C7+P) is 50 percent by volume, and more preferably 45 percent by volume. V(C7+P) of 10 percent by volume or greater is contributive to the production of a gasoline composition providing an excellent normal temperature drivability, while V(C7+P) of 50 percent by volume or less is contributive to provide an excellent high temperature drivability. Specific examples of the saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon having 7 or more carbon atoms are n-heptane, 2-methylhexane, 3-methylhexane, 2,2-dimethylpentane, 2,3-dimethylpentane, 2,4-dimethylpentane, 3,3-dimethylpentane, 3-ethylpentane, and 2,2,3-trimethylbutane.
V(C9+) denotes the amount of a hydrocarbon having 9 or more carbon atoms, based on the total gasoline composition. V(C9+) is in the range of 0 to 10 percent by volume, and preferably 0 to 5 percent by volume, and more preferably 0 percent by volume. A composition having a V(C9+) in this preferred range will provide excellent low- and normal- temperature drivability and will reduce the amount of gasoline which dilutes engine oil so as to preclude increased amounts of exhaust hydrocarbon, engine oil deterioration, and sludge formation.
The above V(C4), V(C5), V(C5P), V(C5O), V(C6), V(C6P), V(C6O), V(C7+P), and V(C9+P) are the values as determined by the following gas chromatography method. These values are measured using a methyl-silicone capillary column 25 to 50 m in length, a helium or nitrogen carrier gas and an FID detector under the conditions of, 0.5 to 1.5 ml/min in gas flow rate, 1:50 to 1:250 in partition ratio, 150 to 250xc2x0 C. in injection temperature, xe2x88x9210 to 10xc2x0 C. in initial column temperature, 150 to 250xc2x0 C. in final column temperature and 150 to 250xc2x0 C. in detector temperature.
The gasoline composition according to the present invention may contain an oxygen-containing compounds in such an amount that the mass percent of oxygen is 0 to 2.7 and, preferably 0 to 2.0. The content of oxygen in excess of 2.7 mass percent would lead to a decrease in fuel consumption efficiency and in NOx emission.
The oxygen-containing compound described herein encompasses alcohols having 2 to 4 carbon atoms and ethers having 4 to 8 carbon atoms. Eligible oxygen-containing compounds for the gasoline composition include ethanol, methyl-tert-butylether (MTBE), ethyl-tert-butyllether, tert-amylethylether (TAME), and tert-amylethylether, among which the preferred are MTBE and TAME, and the most preferred is MTBE. Methanol is not preferred because it is corrosive and would increase the concentration of aldehyde in exhaust gas.
The sulfur content of the gasoline composition is 50 mass ppm or less, preferably 30 mass ppm or less, more preferably 20 mass ppm or less, and most preferably 10 mass ppm or less. The sulfur content if greater than 50 mass ppm would result in poisoning of after-treatment catalysts, increases in the concentration of NOx, carbon monoxide, and hydrocarbons, and a rise in benzene emission. The term xe2x80x9csulfur contentxe2x80x9d used herein denotes the sulfur content measured in accordance with JIS K 2541 xe2x80x9cCrude oil and petroleum products-Determination of sulfur contentxe2x80x9d.
The unwashed existing gum of the gasoline composition is present in an amount of 20 mg/100 ml or less, and the washed gum should be present in an amount of 3 mg/100 ml or less, and preferably 1 mg/100 ml or less, as measured in accordance with JIS K2261 xe2x80x9cPetroleum products-Motor gasoline and aviation fuels-Determination of existent gum-Jet evaporation methodxe2x80x9d. Deviations from these amounts would lead to the formation of deposits in the fuel-injection systems and the occurrence of agglutination in the intake valve.
The gross caloric value of the gasoline composition should be 40,000 J/g or more, preferably 45,000 J/g or more as measured by JIS K 2279 xe2x80x9cCrude petroleum and petroleum products-Determination and estimation of heat of combustionxe2x80x9d.
The oxidation stability of the gasoline composition should be 480 minutes or over, preferably 1,440 minutes or over, as measured in accordance with JIS K 2287 xe2x80x9cTesting Method for Oxidation Stability of Gasoline (Induction Period Method)xe2x80x9d. Oxidation stability less than 480 minutes would lead to the formation of gum during storage of the composition.
The gasoline composition gives a value of 1 or 1a in the copper corrosion test to be conducted at a temperature of 50xc2x0 C. for 3 hours in accordance with JIS K 2513 xe2x80x9cPetroleum products-Corrosiveness to copper-Copper strip testxe2x80x9d. Copper corrosion test values exceeding 1 would indicate that the composition is capable of causing the corrosion of pipes in a fuel system.
The kerosene content of the gasoline composition is within the range of 0 to 4 percent by volume, based on the total gasoline composition. The term xe2x80x9ckerosene contentxe2x80x9d used herein denotes the content of a hydrocarbon having 13 to 14 carbon atoms (vol. %) based on the total gasoline composition, and is quantitatively determined by a gas chromatographic process in which a methyl-silicone capillary column having a column length of 25 to 50 m is fed with a helium or nitrogen gas at a flow rate of 0.5 to 1.5 ml/min. and a divisional ratio of 1:50 to 1:250 and is operated at an injection temperature of 150 to 250xc2x0 C., at an initial column temperature of xe2x88x9210 to 10xc2x0 C., a final column temperature of 150 to 250xc2x0 C., and a detector temperature of 150 to 250xc2x0 C.
The above-mentioned base gas oil may be prepared with various gas oil components using conventional known methods. Such components may be straight gas oil derivable from atmospheric distillation of crude oil; vacuum gas oil obtained by applying straight heavy oil or residue obtained by atmospheric distillation to vacuum distillation; hydro-refined gas oil obtained by hydro-refining vacuum gas oil derived from vacuum distillation; hydrodesulfurized gas oil obtained by hydrodesulfurizing straight gas oil under conditions which are more sever than those of normal hydro-refining in a single or multi steps; desulfized or undesulfized gas oil; catalytic cracked gas oil obtained by catalytic cracking vacuum heavy gas oil or desulfized fuel; straight kerosene derivable from atmospheric distillation of crude oil; hydro-refined kerosene obtained by hydro-refining straight kerosene; and cracked kerosene obtained by cracking gas oil fraction derived from atmospheric distillation of crude oil. These components may be used singly or in combination.
The gas oil composition containing the additive of the present invention may contain additives other than the additive of the present invention.
Examples of such gas oil additives are lubricity improvers and cetane number improvers.
Eligible lubricity improvers are carboxylic acid-, ester-, alcohol- and phenol-based ones which may be used singly or in combination. Among these, carboxylic acid- or ester-based lubricity improvers are preferred.
Examples of carboxylic acid-based lubricity improvers are linoleic acid, oleic acid, salicylic acid, palmitic acid, myristic acid, hexadecenoic acid and mixtures thereof.
Examples of ester-based lubricity improvers are carboxylates of glycerin. Carboxylic acids constituting carboxylates are linoleic acid, oleic acid, salicylic acid, palmitic acid, myristic acid, and hexadecenoic acid which may be used singly or in combination.
No particular limitation is imposed on the content of the lubricity improvers. However, the lubricity improver may be blended in a gas oil composition in an amount which is preferably 35 mass ppm or greater, and more preferably 50 mass ppm or greater in order to educe the effects of the lubricity improver, more specifically in order that in a diesel engine mounted with distribution type pumps the increase of driving torque of the pumps during running is suppressed and the wear thereof can be reduced. The upper limit of lubricity improver content is preferably 150 mass ppm, more preferably 100 mass ppm because no further improvement can be expected.
Commercially available products referred to as lubricity improvers are usually sold with the effective components diluted in a suitable solvent. In the case where such commercial products are blended with the gas oil composition, the above-described lubricity improver content denotes the content of such effective components.
Eligible cetane number improvers for the present invention are various compounds which are conventionally known as cetane number improvers in the industry, such as nitric esters and organic peroxides. Preferred are nitric esters. Nitric esters encompass 2-chloroethylnitrate, 2-ethoxyethylnitrate, isopropylnitrate, butylnitrate, primary amyl nitrate, secondary amyl nitrate, isoamyl nitrate, primary hexyl nitrate, secondary hexyl nitrate, n-heptyl nitrate, n-octyl nitrate, 2-ethylhexyl nitrate, cyclohexyl nitrate, and ethylene glycol dinitrate. Among these, preferred are alkyl nitrates having 6 to 8 carbon atoms. These compounds may be used singly or in combination.
A cetane number improver may be blended in the gas oil composition in an amount which is 500 mass ppm or greater, preferably 600 mass ppm or greater, more preferably 700 mass ppm or greater, even more preferably 800 mass ppm or greater, and most preferably 900 mass ppm or greater, based on the total mass of the composition because the resulting gas oil composition can reduce the concentrations of NOx, PM, and aldehyde contained in exhaust gas. Although not restricted, the upper limit of a cetane number improver content is 1,400 mass ppm or less, preferably 1,250 mass ppm or less, more preferably 1,100 mass ppm, and most preferably 1,000 mass ppm or less.
Commercially available products referred to as cetane number improvers are sold with the effective components diluted in a suitable solvent. In the case where such commercial products are blended with the gas oil composition, the above-described cetane number improver content means the content of such effective components.
A gas oil composition containing the additive of the present invention may contain detergents.
Such detergents are ashless detergents such as imide-based compounds; alkenyl succinimides such as polybutenyl succinimides which are synthesized from polybutenyl succinic acid anhydrides and ethylenepolyamines; succinates such as polybutenyl succinate which are synthesized from a polyalcohol such as pentaerythritol and polybutenyl succinate anhydride; polymers which are obtained by copolymerizing dialkylaminoethylmethacrylate, polyethylene glycol methacrylate, and vinylpyrroridone with alkylmethacrylate; and reaction products of carboxylic acid and amine, among which the preferred are alkenyl succinimides and reaction products of carboxylic acid and amine.
There may be used an alkenyl succinimide having a number average molecular weight of 1,000 to 3,000 alone or alternatively a mixture of an alkenyl succinimide having a number average molecular weight of 700 to 2,000 and an alkenyl succinimide having a number average molecular weight of 10,000 to 20,000.
One or more kinds of carboxylic acids may be used for the reaction product. Specific examples of such carboxylic acids are fatty acids having 12 to 24 carbon atoms and aromatic carboxylic acids having 7 to 24 carbon atoms. Fatty acids having 12 to 24 carbon atoms may be linolic acid, oleic acid, palmitic acid, and myristic acid. Aromatic carboxylic acids having 7 to 24 carbon atoms may be benzoic acid and salicylic acid. One or more kinds of amines may be used for the reaction product. Typically, oleic amine may be used but various amines are also eligible.
No particular limitation is imposed on the content of these additives in the gas oil composition. However, these additives may be blended in a gas oil composition in an amount which is preferably 30 mass ppm or greater, more preferably 60 mass ppm or greater and even more preferably 80 mass ppm or greater, based on the total mass of the composition in order to attain the effects of these additives used in combination, more specifically to prevent the fuel injection nozzles from being plugged. A content of these additives of lower than 30 mass ppm might not be effective. Since a too much content would lead to a failure in attaining expected results and increase the amount of NOx, PM and aldehyde in the exhaust gas from a diesel engine, these additives is contained in an amount of preferably 300 mass ppm or less, more preferably 180 mass ppm or less.
Like the above-described cetane number improvers, commercially available products referred to as detergents are sold with the effective components diluted in a suitable solvent. In the case where such commercial products are blended with the gas oil composition, the above-described detergents content denotes the content of such effective components.
Furthermore, other known fuel additives may be added alone or in combination to the inventive gas oil composition. Such additives are cold flow improvers such as ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers and alkenyl succinimide, phenol- or amine-based oxidation inhibitors, metal deactivators such as salicyliden derivatives, antiicing agents such as polyglycol ether, corrosion inhibitors such as fatty amines and alkenyl succinates, antistatic additives such as anionic-, cationic- and amphoteric-surfactants, dyes such as azo dyes, and silicone-based anti-foam additives.
No particular limitation is imposed on the content of these additional additives in the gas oil composition. Each of the additives may be blended in the gas oil composition in an amount which is preferably 0.5 mass percent or less, more preferably 0.2 mass percent or less.
A gas oil composition comprising a base gas oil, the additive of the present invention, and other gas oil additives are not restricted in its properties and components. However, the gas oil composition will preferably exhibit the following distillation properties:
Because an initial distillation boiling point which is too low would cause gasification of a part of light fractions which are aerated too wide, resulting in an increase in the amount of hydrocarbon accompanied with the exhaust gas, an initial boiling point is 135xc2x0 C. or higher, preferably 140xc2x0 C. or higher and more preferably 145xc2x0 C. or higher. Because an initial boiling point which is too high would adversely affect low temperature startability and drivability of an engine, the upper limit of an initial boiling point is preferably 200xc2x0 C. or lower.
Because a T(10) which is too low would increase the amount of hydrocarbon emission with the same reason as that of a too low initial boiling point, a T(10) is preferably 155xc2x0 C. or higher, more preferably 165xc2x0 C. or higher. Because a too high T(10) would adversely affect low temperature startability and drivability of an engine, the upper limit of T(10) is preferably 230xc2x0 C. or lower.
A too low T(30) would increase the amount of hydrocarbon emission with the same reason as described above, a T(30) is preferably 175xc2x0 C. or higher, more preferably 180xc2x0 C. or higher, more preferably 185xc2x0 C. or higher. Because a too high T(30) would adversely affect low temperature startability and drivability of an engine, the upper limit of T(30) is preferably 260xc2x0 C. or lower.
A T(50) is preferably 190xc2x0 C. or higher, more preferably 195xc2x0 C. or higher, even more preferably 200xc2x0 C. or higher in terms of fuel consumption efficiency and the power output of an engine. It is recommended that a T(50) is 300xc2x0 C. or less such that the concentration of particulate matters in exhaust gas can not be increased.
T(70) also gives an influence on fuel consumption efficiency and the power output of an engine. In order to improve fuel consumption efficiency and enhance the power output of an engine, a T(70) is preferably 220xc2x0 C. or higher, more preferably 225xc2x0 C. or higher, even more preferably 230xc2x0 C. or higher. With the objective of improving low temperature drivability and avoiding the increase of the particulate matters concentration in exhaust gas, a T(70) is preferably 330xc2x0 C. or lower.
A T(90) is generally 290xc2x0 C. or higher, preferably 300xc2x0 C. or higher. With the objective of improving low temperature drivability and avoiding the increase of the particulate matters concentration in exhaust gas, a T(90) is preferably 350xc2x0 C. or lower.
A T(95) is preferably 310xc2x0 C. or higher. With the objective of improving low temperature drivability and avoiding the increase of the particulate matters concentration in exhaust gas, a T(90) is more preferably 360xc2x0 C. or lower.
An end point is preferably 330xc2x0 C. or higher. With the objective of improving low temperature drivability and avoiding the increase of the particulate matters concentration in exhaust gas, an end point is more preferably 370xc2x0 C. or lower. The distillation properties (initial boiling point, T10, T30, T50, T70, T90, and end point) used herein are measured in accordance with JIS K 2254 xe2x80x9cPetroleum products-Determination of distillation characteristicsxe2x80x9d.
Although not restricted, the sulfur content of the gas oil composition is preferably 0.05 mass percent or less, more preferably 0.035 mass percent or less, even more preferably 0.02 mass percent or less, further more preferably 0.01 mass percent or less, and still further more preferably 0.005 mass percent or less, with the objective of better durability of an after-treatment catalyst device for exhaust gas and suppression of the corrosion of an engine interior. The term xe2x80x9csulfur contentxe2x80x9d used herein denotes the sulfur content measured in accordance with JIS K 2541 xe2x80x9cCrude oil and petroleum products-Determination of sulfur contentxe2x80x9d.
No particular limitation is imposed on the cetane number index and cetane number of the gas oil composition. However, a cetane number index is preferably 45 or greater, more preferably 48 or greater, and most preferably 50 or greater because the concentration of each NOx, particulate matters, and aldehyde may not be increased in exhaust gas.
The term xe2x80x9ccetane indexxe2x80x9d used herein denotes the value calculated in accordance with xe2x80x9c8.4 cetane number calculation method using variables equationxe2x80x9d prescribed in JIS K 2280 xe2x80x9cPetroleum products-Fuels-Determination of octane number, cetane number and calculation of cetane indexxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9ccetane numberxe2x80x9d used herein denotes the cetane number measured in accordance with xe2x80x9c7. Determination of cetane numberxe2x80x9d prescribed in JIS K 2280.
No particular limitation is imposed on the kinematic viscosity of the gas oil composition. With the objective of control of fuel injection timing and lubricity of the distribution type fuel injection pump equipped in an engine, a kinematic viscosity at 30xc2x0 C. is preferably 1.7 mm2/s or greater, more preferably 1.9 mm2/s or greater, and even more preferably 2.0 mm2/s or greater. In order to prevent the increase of the particulate matters concentration in the exhaust gas and reduce negative effects on low temperature startability of an engine, a kinematic viscosity at 30xc2x0 C. is preferably 6.0 mm2/s or less, more preferably 5.0 mm2/s or less, and most preferably 4.5 mm2/s or less. The kinematic viscosity used herein is measured in accordance with JIS K 2283 xe2x80x9cGas oil-Determination of cold filter plugging pointxe2x80x9d.
No particular limitation is imposed on the density at 15xc2x0 C. of the gas oil composition. However, in order to improve fuel consumption efficiency and the acceleration performance, such a density is preferably 800 kg/m3 or greater. The upper limit of a density at 15xc2x0 C. is preferably 860 kg/m3 or less, and more preferably 850 kg/m3 or less because the particulate matters concentration in exhaust gas can be reduced. The density used herein is measured in accordance with JIS K 2249 xe2x80x9cCrude petroleum and petroleum products-Determination of density and petroleum measurement tables based on a reference temperature (15xc2x0 C.)xe2x80x9d.
Although not restricted, the gas oil composition preferably contains paraffins, olefins and aromatics in the following amount.
The lower limit of saturates in the gas oil composition is preferably 60 vol. % or greater, more preferably 70 vol. % or greater, and even more preferably 75 vol. % or greater in order to reduce the concentration of each NOx and particulate matters in exhaust gas. In order to maintain excellent low temperature startability and drivability, the upper limit of paraffins is 95 vol. % or less, more preferably 90 vol. % or less and, even more preferably 80 vol. % or less.
The olefins content in the gas oil composition is preferably 5 vol. % or less, more preferably 3 vol. % or less, and even more preferably 1 vol. % or less with the objective of stability of the composition.
Since the aromatics content in the inventive gas oil composition gives influences on fuel consumption efficiency and engine power output, it is preferably 5 vol. % or greater, more preferably 10 vol. % or greater, even more preferably 20 vol. % or greater, and further more preferably 25 vol. % or more. Since the aromatics content also has influences on the concentration of each NOx and particulate matters in the exhaust gas, it is preferably 40 vol. % or less, more preferably 35 vol. % or less, and most preferably 30 vol. % or less.
The terms xe2x80x9cparaffins olefinsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caromaticsxe2x80x9d used herein denotes the values obtained by measurement in accordance with JIS K 2536 xe2x80x9cLiquid petroleum productsxe2x80x94Testing Method of Componentsxe2x80x9d.
No particular limitation is imposed on the pour point (PP) of the gas oil composition. However, with the objective of low temperature startability and drivability, PP is preferably 0xc2x0 C. or lower, more preferably xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. or lower, and most preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. or lower. With the objective of lubricity in the fuel injection pump, PP is preferably xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. or higher, more preferably xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. or higher, even more preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. or higher, further even more preferably xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. or higher, and most preferably 0xc2x0 C. or higher. The term xe2x80x9cpour point (PP)xe2x80x9d used herein denotes the pour point measured in accordance with JIS K 2269 xe2x80x9cTesting Methods for Pour Point and Cloud point of Crude Oil and Petroleum Productsxe2x80x9d.
No particular limitation is imposed on the cold filter plugging point (CFPP) of the gas oil composition. However, a CFPP is preferably 0xc2x0 C. or lower, more preferably xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. or lower, even more preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. or lower, and most preferably xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. or lower. With the objective of better lubricity in the fuel injection pump, a CFPP is preferably xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. or higher, more preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. or higher, even more preferably xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. or higher, and most preferably 0xc2x0 C. or higher.
The term xe2x80x9cCFPPxe2x80x9d used herein denotes the plugging point measured in accordance with JIS K 2288 xe2x80x9cGas oilxe2x80x94Determination of cold filter plugging pointxe2x80x9d.
No particular limitation is imposed on the cloud point(CP) of the gas oil composition. However, the cloud point (CP) is preferably 0xc2x0 C. or lower. The term xe2x80x9ccloud point (PP)xe2x80x9d used herein denotes the cloud point measured in accordance with JIS K 2269 xe2x80x9cTesting Methods for Pour Point and Cloud point of Crude Oil and Petroleum Productsxe2x80x9d.
Examples of the invention will now be provided, with the understanding that the invention is no way limited by these examples.
Before describing the examples, synthesis examples of compounds having a group represented by formula (1) will be presented.